


New Server Who Dis

by Loloshroom



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, its a discord server ringo made and antics ensue, this'll have a plot eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loloshroom/pseuds/Loloshroom
Summary: Risukuma today at 3:38 PMDear Maguro and Ringo,Thank you very much for inviting me to the discord! I am still not used to texting so I apologize if my communications come off as overly formal or anything alienating.Sincerely, RisukumaOnly nerds need eyes today at 3:38 PMWhYou know you don’t have to format things like its an email right?





	New Server Who Dis

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Im new to Buyo but with some assistance from some friends (badgerdactyl and supermaguro64) I have made this monstrosity.  
> I want it to have plot, because I frankly dont like chatfics that are just shenanigans. No worries it'll be all fun!  
> Also nigh everyone will be in it, so prepare yourself

Apples to Apples today at 3:30 PM

Okay I think that should be everything, now I just have to wait! :3

Welcome, Only nerds need eyes. We were expecting you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) today at 3:31 PM

Apples to Apples today at 3:31 PM

Wow that was fast

Also Maguro change your name

Only nerds need eyes today at 3:31 PM

But what if I don’t want to

Apples to Apples today at 3:31

:|

Only nerds need eyes today at 3:32 PM

Use emojis like a normal person

Apples to Apples today at 3:32 PM

Only if you change your name

Ringo is lame today at 3:32 PM

There,

Apples to Apples today at 3:32 PM

**_> :0_ **

Guess I won’t use emojis

Only nerds need eyes today at 3:33 PM

Then I guess I’m not changing my name

Hello. Is it Risukuma you're looking for? Today at 3:35

Only nerds need eyes today at 3:35 PM

Ris!

Apples to Apples today at 3:35 PM

Risukuma!

Only nerds need eyes today at 3:36 PM

Uh… Buddy you’ve been typing for a while

Apples to Apples today at 3:36 PM

Just… Give him a bit

Risukuma today at 3:38 PM

Dear Maguro and Ringo,

Thank you very much for inviting me to the discord! I am still not used to texting so I apologize if my communications come off as overly formal or anything alienating.

Sincerely, Risukuma

Only nerds need eyes today at 3:38 PM

Wh

You know you don’t have to format things like its an email right?

Risukuma today at 3:38 PM

Dear Maguro,

Eat my entire ass.

Sincerely, Risukuma

Only nerds need eyes today at 3:38 PM

LMAO

Apples to Apples today at 3:38 PM

Wow. I just witnessed a murder.

Only nerds need eyes today at 3:38 PM

You know what? I deserved that.

Risukuma today at 3:39 PM

Dear Ringo,

You know I would never do such a thing to our dear friend Maguro. How dare you.

Sincerely, Risukuma

Apples to Apples today at 3:38 PM

You’re right I’m so sorry u.u

Fwiend just arrived. Seems OP - please nerf. 3:40 PM

Apples to Apples today at 3:41 PM

Amitie!

Fwiend today at 3:41 PM

Ringo!

Only nerds need eyes today at 3:41 PM

Risukuma!

Fwiend today at 3:41 PM

Omg I’m so honored to be here!!!! Who else did you invite?

Apples to Apples today at 3:41 PM

Just Arle. I didn’t want it to be too crowded.

Fwiend today at 3:41 PM

Aw….. D:

Only nerds need eyes today at 3:41 PM

Ris I see you didn’t respond and I am hurt. Physically

What, you want to add some of your friends

Fwiend today at 3:41 PM

Yes….

Apples to Apples today at 3:41 PM

Oh! You can add them eventually, if you’d like

Fwiend today at 3:41 PM

Okie! :3

Roses are red, violets are blue, Arle loving girls joined this server with you 3:45 PM

Fwiend today at 3:45 PM

Hi Arle!

Arle loving girls today at 3:45 PM

Heya!

Oh dang guess I’m a nerd

Only nerds need eyes today at 3:46 PM

You know it

Apples to Apples today at 3:46 PM

Don’t listen to him he’s crazy

Arle loving girls today at 3:46 PM

Idk man I’ve been diagnosed with big nerd despite being a dumbass

Fwiend today at 3:46 PM

D:

Arle loving girls today at 3:46 PM

Oh geez hi Amitie again

Fwiend today at 3:47 PM

You’re not dumb!!!! I diagnose you with amazing!!

Arle loving girls today at 3:47 PM

…….. I am, blessed

Thank you I will cherish that for the rest of my life

Fwiend today at 3:47 PM

:D

Only nerds need eyes today at 11:00 PM

Okay so I have two questions.

  1. Can I have the answers to the chem homework?
  2. Are we allowed to invite new people to the server or is that against the law



Apples to Apples today at 11:30 PM

Yes and no

Only nerds need eyes today at 11:31 PM

:D

Apples to Apples today at 11:31 PM

Not in that order

Only nerds need eyes today at 11:32 PM

D:

Fwiend today at 11:33 PM

!!! I’m gonna add all my friends from school!!!

Arle loving girls today at 11:34 PM

Lol I’ll see if Rulue has discord! And maybe force Schezo to make one

Only nerds need eyes today at 11:34 PM

Please… Don’t add Schezo

….Please?

Arle loving girls today at 11:36 PM

Too late

Dark Mage has joined. Stay a while and listen! today at 11:36 PM

Only nerds need eyes today at 11:36 PM

Arle I love you but I’m going to kill you

Arle loving girls today at 11:36 PM

>:3c

Dark Mage today at 11:37

Huzzah! It seems I have penetrated the enemy group chat! I must watch this place for anyone who is exposed to attack

Only nerds need eyes today at 11:38 PM

Wh

What does that even mean

Arle loving girls today at 11:39 PM

Try not to think about it too hard

Fwiend today at 11:39 PM

He means well and that’s all that matters!

Arle loving girls today at 11:39 PM

That’s right!

Only nerds need eyes today at 11:40 PM

I’m going to die here

Dark Mage today at 11:40 PM

Why do you dislike me so much, young man? Is it my charm you seem to lack?

Only nerds need eyes today at 11:40 PM

I am not afraid to cut a bitch

Especially if their name is Schezo

Fwiend today at 11:41 PM

D:

Risukuma today at 11:45 PM

Dear @everyone,

Go to sleep

Sincerely, A disgruntled Risukuma

Only nerds need eyes today at 11:46 PM

I don’t have the homework so I can’t sleep until I either do it or copy someone’s

Risukuma today at 11:48 PM

Dear Maguro,

Then stay awake

Sincerely, Risukuma

Only nerds need eyes today at 11:50 PM

Jesus Christ man stop murdering me in cold blood please I might actually die.

**Author's Note:**

> Speak to me at https://pewsona.tumblr.com if you will :D


End file.
